My Prince
by Augend.and.Addend
Summary: When Bella's parents die she gets shipped off to her grandma's house to live with until she's 18. But all is not want it seems when she is whisked away to a place that you can't find on any map. Meeting the Prince doesn't help either. Will Bella find love or will she keep herself from it and him, to stay in the world she grew up in?
1. Preface

Before I upload my first story I want options on whether it would be a good story and whether people are interested.

Summary:

When Bella's parents die she gets shipped off to her grandma's house to live with until she's 18. But all is not want it seems when she is whisked away to a place that you can't find on any map. Meeting the Prince doesn't help either. Will Bella find love with Edward, or will she keep herself from It and him, to stay in a work she grew up in.

Please comment so I can know whether to continue or not. I will try to post as quickly as possible but know I will never rush a post. This is my first story so wish me luck and any feed back would be a gift.

Cheers- Soad


	2. Chapter 1

I guess it was bound to happen, their death. My parents were snotty, self-absorbed, monsters. I guess karma came back and visited them, the night they were run off the road into the river. Now I'm being shipped off to my Grandma's house in Acre Valley, (what a wonderful name). The valley is a small town, well village in the middle of Maine. 3000 people in all, 1 school for high school, middle school and elementary and no fast food. I will miss my friends and Steven, my best/boyfriend, most of all. But I can't help but feel that-

"Isabella, we're here." Joseph grandma's caretaker called; she was getting old and needed someone to take care of her. Joseph was hired 5 years ago and they haven't been separated sense. He was tall, didn't really talk much and only a year younger then grandma. He was more like a roommate then a caretaker. And last month he even stopped taking pay saying, "I'm getting old myself, I am starting to need help. And Maryann (that's grandmas name) was nice enough to allow me to stay here with her.

Jumping out of the car I walked up to the house I hadn't seen in 10 years. It was…. homey, I guess; A warm 3 bedroom, 1 bathroom, wood house, with a porch. Outside its painted white with blue trim on the inside it could be a million different colors. It's always different, though I have no clue when she has the time to paint.

Adjusting my bag over my shoulder I climb up the stairs of her porch, careful to not hit the spider making its web in the corner, swinging the door open I am assaulted with cookies, yarn and grandma; I loved how grandma's house smelt. It was vastly different from the vinegar and cleaning supplies my old house smelled like. Taking a step across the doorway I hear could here grandma from the kitchen.

"Hello Bella!" Her voice was full of sunshine

"Hey Grandma; How are you?" I answered

"I'm wonderful darling." She was always like this, happy and full of energy, even at 86. "Why don't you go unpack dear, and get that done then we can start on dinner?"

"Sure." I called back as I head to the guest room. The layout of her house was foreign so it took me couple tries to find the right door. When I did find it, I set my bag on the twin bed and looked around. It wasn't the biggest room but it was no way small either. Taking a deep breath I unzip my duffle, enjoying the quiet. The best thing about Grandma is, she doesn't hover.

It took about 10 minuets but it was nice not to have to worry about unpacking. Leaving my new room I walk back into the kitchen. Grandma was at the stove stirring a pot. I walked up behind her and looked into said pot to see chili, yummm.

"Oh! Bella I didn't hear your come in. You almost gave me a heart attack. I'm making chili for dinner. It needs to sit for a little while but other than that it's all done. In the meantime I was wondering if you could go and grab the mail. It's at the end of the road but there's a trail through the woods that you can take should cut the time down in half."

"Ok then, sure, um, let me go change and I'll go." I stammered, a little scared of going into the forest alone, one my first day here. But I'm brave I can do it. I got changed from the dress I was wearing into a button up, jeans, and boots. Grabbing my jacket I walked passed the kitchen asking quickly if I needed a key for the mail, I could guess it was a no when I didn't hear response. My first thought walking through. The forest was it so pretty, (wonderful first comment Gracie, note the sarcasm). There are trees as tall as there eyes could see, evergreens and oaks maybe. And the flowers where amazing; daffodils, baby's breath, lily's, roses, and many more I don't know the name of.

As I'm looking around something flies past me, bumping me and knocking me to the ground; how rude, didn't even stop to say sorry. I try to follow, still a little angered about getting knocked down and wanting to give him a piece of my mind, only to end up getting hopelessly lost. After what seems like hours I stumble upon a small meadow. I look down and see mushrooms. Small and Round and fragile, there are more, a lot more, a whole ring. I should just go, turn around and leave. Something's not right, this feels weird. No! This isn't going to scare me. I've made it this far and no way am I going around. I step inside the ring... And nothing happens. Idiot, I thought, something bad was going to happen, HA! I continue watching through mushroom ring. Still laughing at my stupidity, I don't feel that the wind starts to pick up, nor see leaves start floating off the ground because of it. Then when lightning cracks and thunder booms; I start to get worried. The wind (that I now see and feel) has to be going 20mph, or enough to pull me back into the ring. Everything starts getting dark and spots start to show up in my vision. The spots get bigger and bigger. I try to fight whatever happening and try to keep my eyes open longer but it no use. The sports get bigger until there's nothing left and I'm spiraling into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 Authors note Important

This story is being put on hold I'm so sorry but it wil be a month or so before I can update. I write and update through my iPad mini and I dropped it. The screan did break so I won't be able to update until I can get a new one. I am so sorry. But good news is that I can write a lot and when I get a new one I will have a few chapters written for you

Cheers for a little while- Soad


End file.
